


Feeling Like A Ghost |AU

by Shinxion



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, idk how long imma go with this but if you like it let me know!, this is my first dmmd fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxion/pseuds/Shinxion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Aoba can see ghosts and meets up with a couple strange ones a long the way. Things are probs gonna get a bit sci-fi and crap later on but we'll see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Like A Ghost |AU

.

.

.

"Hey, you awake?"

A very familiar voice resounds in your ears, although, you're too sleep to recognize it; your subconscious taking it as a distraction from that oh so wonderful state of sleep you're in; and making you fall back in.

"Oi, Aoba, wake up!" 

You groan, flipping to other side and folding the pillow over your head in attempt to muffle your hearing.

"Ughhhh, go awaaay.." You groan sleepily.

"Hey I got better things to do then just watch you sleep you know!" 

".... Then gooo already!" Your statement must have shutted him up, or maybe-

"Nope, I made it my duty to annoy you with your bad sleeping habits." You can here the damn grin in his voice. Bastard.

"..." All that resounds is your sigh of defeat, lifting your knotted head from the pillow and glaring at that hippo and his goddamn grin.

"Finally!" He chuckles, and a swat of your hand makes him disappear. Literally. His being turns into a slight mirage before he reappears by your door. "I'll let you get dressed, don't take too long, who knows when I might walk in!"

"Ugh, SHUT UP ALREADY!" A throw of your pillow and he's gone.

\------

 

Your name is Seragaki Aoba. You're 23, and you live in the east area of Kyuujuuminku. Your life is simple, you have a job, and some family (your grandmother). And for what its worth, you have been okay with how you lived.

Oh well, except for the fact that you can see ghosts. And hear them. ALL of them. The only one who knows, and BELIEVES you is your granny. 

What makes it worse is that their usually still in the form they died in; as for Koujaku, there is usually blood spilling from his head and back. You were childhood friends, and you remember asking what happened when you saw him all bloody; he never answered, just started crying and trying to hug you and mumbling "you can see me, you can see me...."

You never asked again.

\--

After getting ready for work, you walk out of the room to see no Koujaku in sight. He must be downstairs, seeing as how this is where he always lingers unless Aoba is leaving. 

"AOBA! BREAKFAST!" Her voices booms in your ears, it still surprises you how loud she can be for an old lady. 

"Aoba, you have approximately 6 minutes until you are late." Ren chimed in with a deep voice as usual, your stomach growls and you bite your lip; looks like you'll have to get something on the way then. You pat Ren on the head will a tussle.

"Ah, sorry baa-san, I'm late!" You hear her questioning voice, well, more of a grunt before she yells.

"Fine, but don't be late for dinner!" 

The thought of Koujaku pops in your head, usaully he would've shown up by now.. You decide to not worry about it, its not like he can die.. AGAIN. "...Oh, uh, yeah! You got it!" After putting on your shoes, you're out the door.

\--

While your walking, you can feel a pair of eyes digging into the back of your neck, you halt your movements right there. A quick turn and you see green eyes immediately meet yours, but that's all you get to see, as he is already vanishing, well, except for a somewhat stomach turning grin.

**Author's Note:**

> And there is chapter one! Sorry if its kinda slow build up! please leave constructive criticism if you have any!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ;3;


End file.
